The New Teacher
by Roll No Fansub
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Simplemente hay algo en el nuevo profesor de cabello blanco que no es normal...


_**N. de T. Bueno, este one-shot fue originalmente escrito por la genial mente de Tensai-chan, yo solo me encargo de traducirlo al español, para traérselos y tratar de educar al mundo, con geniales x-overs de HP y DGM. *O***_

_N. de A. Bien. Nunca había pensado en escribir un crossover, dejando de lado que fuera sobre Harry Potter, pero no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Además, debo admitir que fue divertido escribirlo. _

_¿Seria bueno que dejaran reviews?_

_

* * *

_

_**Uno**_

Al principio, ve al nuevo maestro en el banquete de inicio de año, sentándose entre otros profesores, mucho más pequeño que el mismo, y viéndose terriblemente fuera de lugar.

Es joven, eso es muy obvio, y su cabello es tan blanco como el de un anciano. Le recuerda a cenizas, por alguna razón.

Usa un parche sobre uno de sus ojos, y visible debajo de el esta la línea rojo oscuro de una herida no cicatrizada. Harry supone que debe haber perdido su ojo recientemente, un sentimiento compartido por sus compañeros.

Cuando el nuevo maestro comienza a comer, observa que aun lleva puestos sus guantes.

_**Dos**_

Es un misterio para toda la escuela, ese nuevo maestro. El niño de cabello blanco que habla con una voz cargada por la edad y la experiencia.

Sonríe todo el tiempo, pero su único ojo gris parece perdido.

Nadie sabe quien es, y él insiste en ser llamado Allen por todos sus estudiantes. Cualquiera que lo llame `Profesor´ es ignorado.

Este nuevo maestro es como un fantasma, decide durante una de sus clases. Un fantasma en medio del camino que no esta atado a nada, que se alejara volando, desvaneciéndose, si parpadeas.

Cada vez que aparece para dar una lección es toda una sorpresa.

_**Tres**_

Pasados algunos meses, se dan cuenta que el nuevo profesor nunca se ha quitado los guantes.

No viste como un mago, prefiriendo una gabardina blanca y negra con ornamentos de plata y una gran y elaborada cruz en su pecho a la usual túnica de mago. Luce como un muggle, y uno bastante extraño.

No es hasta años después, que se da cuenta que el nuevo maestro nunca hizo ni siquiera un hechizo en todo el año.

_**Cuatro**_

Después de que Peeves se disculpa con el nuevo maestro tras haber interrumpido accidentalmente una de sus clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden preguntarle a Nick, porque los fantasmas parecen evadir al nuevo profesor.

Nick solo les contesta una cosa.

_No tenemos ningún interés en ser exorcizados. _

_**Cinco**_

_Había una vez una familia. Eran tan cercanos como cualquier familia podría serlo, todos hermanos y hermanas, y eran regidos por el hermano mayor._

Hermione levanta su mano, y el nuevo maestro hace una pausa en su lección, una historia, para escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir.

_¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras señor?_

El solo la ve con su único ojo por un largo rato, y la clase huye inconscientemente de su mirada. Él aun esta sonriendo. Aun esta sonriendo.

_El hermano mayor era llamado el Conde del Milenio, y el, junto con sus hermanos y hermanos eran descendientes de Noé._

Observa a la clase, como retándolos a que vuelvan a interrumpirlo.

Nadie dice una sola palabra hasta que ya es hora de irse.

_**Seis**_

Aprende de mala manera a nunca dejar al nuevo maestro unírseles en un juego de cartas.

Esta jugando póker con algunos otros de Gryffindor, los que crecieron con muggles, están enseñándoles el juego a aquellos que crecieron en familias mágicas. Ron sigue estremeciéndose, pensando que las cartas van a explotar si tienen un mal juego.

No notan al maestro hasta que este ya esta junto a ellos, estando tan atentos en el juego.

_¿Puedo jugar?_

Saltan sobresaltados, y miran culpablemente a su alrededor para observar la forma peliblanca de pie junto a ellos. Él ríe y se sienta, tomando las cartas de las manos de Harry que no se resiste. Barajea como un profesional.

Todos entran en la sala común de Gryffindor una hora después, cada uno de ellos solo con su ropa interior.

Cuando les preguntan, murmuran vagamente algo sobre el profesor Allen siendo un demonio con un paquete de cartas.

_**Siete**_

_¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Akuma? ¿No? Bueno, no esperaba que supieran. Todos fueron destruidos hace varios siglos._

_**Ocho**_

Un día, el maestro va tarde para la clase, y Harry tiene demasiada curiosidad como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender mas cosas sobre su enigmático profesor.

Hay un simple libro negro puesto en el escritorio, y Harry lo abre en la primera página, sintiendo el familiar flujo de adrenalina, mientras sabe que esto es algo que no debería hacer.

Justo dentro de la cubierta frontal hay cuatro líneas de texto escritas a mano, descuidadamente, como si a la persona que las hubiera escrito no le importaran lo suficiente como para hacer un buen trabajo.

_Y vi que estaba lleno de tumbas,_

_Y lapidas donde debiera haber flores;_

_Y sacerdotes vestidos de negro caminaban haciendo sus rondas,_

_Enlazando con zarzas mis alegrías y deseos_

Le pregunto a Hermione sobre eso después.

_Esas son líneas de un poema, El jardín del amor, de William Blake._

Harry recuerda haber leído algo sobre William Blake. Un poeta que escribió dos libros, Canciones de Inocencia y Canciones de Experiencia. Cree que el mundo puede ser dividido entre estas dos fuerzas, inocencia y experiencia.

De alguna manera, siente que es algo importante, pero Harry no esta muy seguro de que manera podrían encajas todas las piezas.

_**Nueve**_

Dicen que, en medio de la noche, sale música del cuarto del nuevo profesor.

Siempre música de piano, siempre majestuosamente hermosa y conmovedoramente triste. Nadie sabe como se esparció esta información, pero de alguna manera todos parecen saberlo. Unas pocas personas presumen de haber escuchado la música de primera mano, mientras rondaban furtivamente por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

Siendo tan insaciablemente curioso como siempre, Harry se escabulle fuera una noche para escuchar por si mismo.

La puerta de la clase del profesor Allen esta abierta, y, verdaderamente, música emana desde adentro. Se detiene unos momentos, conteniendo la respiración, para escuchar la contagiosa melodía que lo aferra, presionándolo. Aun pensando que es solo una canción, aun pensando que son solo simples notas tocadas en un piano, aun así siente una sacudida en su alma y un nudo en su garganta.

No es hasta que llega a su cuarto, después de correr todo el camino de regreso, que se da cuenta que esta llorando.

_**Diez**_

Regresa una semana después, y esta vez esta mejor preparado.

Esta vez va hacia la puerta, que esta, por suerte para el, semiabierta. Dentro, el profesor Allen esta sentado en un gran piano blanco, tocando. Mientras Harry camina hacia adentro, observa la puerta y sonríe, y se estremece bajo su capa de invisibilidad, feliz por la protección que esta le da.

El profesor no trae puestos sus guantes, estos están sobre el piano, y una de sus manos esta teñida de un color rojo sangre. Rojo sangre con los dedos terminando en garras negras, pareciendo mas algo que debería pertenecer a un dragón o a un demonio en lugar de a un humano. Como si sintiera que están mirándolo, el profesor vuelve a ponerse sus guantes, que pasan cuidadosamente sobre la extraña, escamosa piel de su mano. Harry se pregunta si es una maldición.

Vuelve a ponerse su parche, y solo entonces Harry toma conciencia del hecho de que el ojo perdido del profesor estaba expuesto y no se había dado cuenta. Realmente esta encantado, las cuencas vacías siempre le han parecido levemente espeluznantes.

El nuevo maestro se levanta de su banca, y camina hacia el frente. Harry se encuentra a si mismo siendo completamente incapaz de retroceder. Se pregunta internamente si esto es alguna clase de encantamiento, una extraña magia usada por el profesor.

_¿No es un poco tarde para que estés levantado Potter?_

El hechizo se rompe y Harry corre, seguido por el sonido de risas.

_**Once**_

Hermione intenta buscar algo sobre los Akumas que el profesor menciono una vez, frustrada de que haya algo sobre lo que no conoce.

Debió de haber pasado por cientos de libros antes de caer dormida en el sofá de la biblioteca y despertar con el libro correcto en la mesa frente a ella. Irrumpe en la sala común, desesperada por compartir su nuevo descubrimiento.

_Los Akuma eran maquinas, hechas de las almas de los muertos. ¿Recuerdan esa persona de la que nos hablo una vez? ¿El Conde del Milenio? Bueno, el era su creador. Se dirigía a aquellos que estaban afligidos por la muerte de otros y les ofrecía regresar a sus amados a la vida. Traía de vuelta a esa persona amada como un Akuma, y el Akuma asesinaba a la persona que lo había llamado y usaba su piel._

Ron parecía disgustado, y Harry honestamente no podía culparlo. Todo eso sonaba como una broma enferma, especialmente cuando ella les mostró una imagen del `Conde´ que se veía como una caricatura de un caballero victoriano.

Por primera vez, Harry se preguntó si era inteligente indagar en los secretos de otra persona.

_**Doce**_

El profesor Allen le pidió que se quedara después de clase, y sin muchas ganas lo hizo. Sus amigos y compañeros de clase se fueron a Encantamientos, llevando con ellos una nota que explicaba su ausencia. Ron lo codeó y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de irse. Harry trato de regresársela.

El profesor Allen le pidió que se sentara, y así lo hizo, sentándose en la silla que el profesor había puesto del otro lado de su escritorio especialmente para ese propósito.

_Así que tu y tus amigos han estado husmeando en mis secretos. _

Era una afirmación, pero aun así Harry se encontró a si mismo negándolo. Su garganta estaba cerrada por algo que se sentía un poco como miedo y un poco como reverencia y no sentía la suficiente confianza como para hablar.

_Bueno, es descortés que lo hagan, y mis secretos no son del tipo del que uno pueda estar orgulloso. _

Hizo una pausa entonces, y recargo su espalda en la silla. Tomo una pastel de calabaza de encima de su escritorio y lo puso frente a el. Sonrió y tomo un segundo pastel para Harry. Este lo rechazó.

_Bueno, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres preguntarme? Podrías habérmelo preguntado de frente. ¿A menos de que realmente no quieras saber quien soy…?_

Harry abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla cuando no salio ninguna palabra de ella. La sonrisa del maestro se ensanchó, y Harry no pudo hacer mas que estremecerse. Le recordaba a un ángel y un demonio, fuego y hielo, cordura y locura, inocencia y experiencia. Todas las preguntas murieron en su boca, y pudo sentir el frió toque del miedo detrás de su cuello. Tembló a pesar de si mismo, y el profesor rió. Frío, alto, melodioso, diferente de su risa normal. Le arrojo todos sus encantos, y Harry no pudo más que preguntarse si era un efecto de la luz que la piel del profesor se viera tan gris.

No fue capaz de concentrarse en las clases por el resto del día.

_**Trece**_

El profesor Allen se fue al final del año, y Harry deseaba no sentirse tan feliz por eso.

_**Catorce**_

…_Desafortunadamente, no mucho es conocido sobre los Exorcistas de aquellos tiempos, pues los registros de su existencia fueron destruidos por la Iglesia después de la caída de los Noé. De lo que esta registrado, podemos ser capaces de decir que todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron Exorcistas fueron traicionados por la Iglesia y ejecutados como pecadores contra la naturaleza después de la destrucción de los Akuma. Solo un Exorcista sobrevivió a este castigo, y nunca fue descubierto. Su nombre es desconocido, pues fue borrado del documento original. Sin embargo, podemos asumir que poseía gran poder. _

Del libro `Magia y hechicería de periodo desconocido´.

* * *

_**N. de T.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**En serio, el final es desconcertante y bastante triston… pero no puede dejar de gustarme *O***_

_**Si quieren hacerle llegar un mensaje a la autora original o leerse la historia original en ingles, podran encontrarla en nuestros favs. **_

_**¡Estamos abiertos a los reviews gente!**_


End file.
